


The Worst Insult

by Andromath



Series: Marvel ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromath/pseuds/Andromath
Summary: Tony has heard a lot of criticisms in his life. Completely self-absorbed, out of touch with the people, blah blah blah.Tony always shrugged them off. Tabloids will be tabloids and admittedly most of those criticisms were true at the time. But he never expected to be betrayed by someone he loved like a son. By Peter.A single line that shattered him."You are just too old to understand Mr. Stark”.Tony Stark was many things, but old wasn’t one of them.





	The Worst Insult

Tony has heard a lot of criticisms in his life. Completely self-absorbed, out of touch with the people, blah blah blah.

Tony always shrugged them off. Tabloids will be tabloids and admittedly most of those criticisms were true at the time. But he never expected to be betrayed by someone he loved like a son. By Peter.

A single line that shattered him.

“You are just too old to understand Mr. Stark”.

Tony Stark was many things, but old wasn’t one of them.

* * *

After that, Tony set out to prove Peter wrong. He spend almost 24 hours reading up on modern “me-mes” whatever those were.

He hired a new stylist specifically to buy a new wardrobe of “hip” clothing and figure out a cool hairstyle.

When Peter came to the Compound and saw him in his Iron Man onesie, which his Stylist mentioned was what all the kids were wearing at home now a days. He turned around and laughed.

* * *

Attempt #2 was no better. He tried showing Peter he was cool be doing the same thing Peter did that caused this situation, throw something and yell “YEET!”.

Happy ended up with a bruise on his forehead, and Peter just shook his head.

Tony would later hear from FRIDAY that Peter was wondering if Tony was having a mid-life crisis.

Tony was going to take that suit back.

* * *

His next attempt was sure fire - backstage passes to a concert. Teens loved concerts.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but I’m not really into Dazzler. Her target audience is more little girls.”

Tony went anyway. Took pics with Dazzler, crowd surfed. And broke an arm.

Turns out little girls aren’t strong enough to hold up a fully grown man crowd-surfing.

* * *

Tony refused to give in, he had his next attempt all planned out. Kids loved this weird video game called “Minecraft” so he did the responsible thing and bought the kid the company that makes it.

Only when he entered the common area that day Pepper, Peter, Happy and Rhodey all sat around.

“Tony its come to our attention you’ve been acting odd recently” Pepper started out.

“That’s an understatement.” Rhodes said. Happy grunted in agreement, still nursing a bruise that looked suspiciously like the state of Kentucky.

“We’re just worried, Mr. Stark, after the arm and everything.” Peter said, eyes like Bambi.

“What Peter means to say is that your almost 50, you can’t keep acting like a teenager you’ll just hurt yourself even more” Pepper stated.

“Mr. Stark, I get your going through the ‘dad tries to be cool’ phase but you need to stop. You’re already hurt” Peter said. But only one thing was going through Tony’s head.

Dad tries to be cool phase?

Dad?

And just like that, Tony felt some warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

And he felt truly young again, for the first time.


End file.
